Bats in Jump City
by JaxWin
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. That's why I invented Jerry. **:-)**

**Note:** This is a Robin/Starfire fanfic told from a different person's point of view. Also, I _think _Robin is seventeen despite being vertically challenged.

**Bats in Jump City**

Gotham Train Station (11 p.m.):

A sixteen year-old girl stepped out of a cab and motioned to the boy sitting with her to come out. She had thick red hair and bright blue eyes but quickly pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt as if she felt self-conscious without something to cover her face. The boy stepped into the light of a street lamp and you could see that he was fifteen, with spiked black hair and blue eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. As the cab drove off, leaving the teens standing with a backpack each, the boy turned and started to ask a question but the girl had already headed toward the ticket counter, eager to reach their destination.

"Excuse me, sir. We need two tickets to Jump City, please." She was polite, but the fact that the employee handling the counter couldn't see her face at all was troubling. _Those two look like the personification of danger_, the employee thought to himself while smiling back at the girl, _I bet they're part of some gang_.

"So, what are you kids doing making a long trip to a dangerous city like Jump, in the middle of the school year?" he asked the teens making conversation.

"Well, Jerry," the boy said glancing at the man's name tag, "I've always had this dream of going and meeting the real Robin and his team the Teen Titans. They're like the heroes of heroes, and I hope I can be as great as–" the boy got that far before his companion smacked him lightly on the top of his head with her palm.

"I'm sorry, sir. He tends to ramble sometimes," the girl apologized crisply, "We wouldn't want to bother you with the tedious details of our trip."

Jerry decided that asking anymore would make him seem prying, and so he merely handed them each a ticket and wished them a fun trip.

The mystery girl thanked him and dragged the boy away at a faster pace than his feet could move. Once they were twenty yards away, she smacked him again on the top of his head and admonished the boy. Jerry hadn't heard what the girl had said but he definitely heard what the boy said as he replied back with annoyance. "If you want low-profile, then try taking off the hood, Ms. I-look-like-I'm-about-to-pull-a-bank-job!" Whatever she replied it must have been about his sunglasses-at-night look because he self-consciously touched them and turned a bright red. As the teens faded from Jerry's sight, he wondered silently who they were and if they really were gang members. And as interesting as they were, in an hour, Jerry had no memory at all of the two.

Jump City Pizzeria:

The Teen Titans: Victorious as usual (what else would you expect when they were dealing with _Dr. Light_?) and celebrating with a night out for pizza. Beast Boy was telling another one of his 'hilarious' jokes.

"Okay guys, so why did the fish get bad grades? Because he was _below C level_!" Beast Boy said rolling on the floor with laughter as his teammates simultaneously groaned. "Do you get it? _C level_? _Sea level_?"

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here before one of us dies of boredom listening to Beast Boy's jokes," the team's leader Robin stood up and intertwined his hand with Starfire's. Yes, the two of them had been dating since the whole Tokyo thing and it was a beautiful relationship filled with chocolates on Valentine's Day, kissing all the time (when not on missions), and saying 'I love you' back and forth. Anyways, since Robin and Starfire began dating, a new driving diagram had been drawn up as Starfire decided to ride with Robin on the R-cycle instead of flying and Raven sometimes chose to fly rather than listen to Cyborg and Beast Boy in a car for fifteen minutes.

Raven and the T-Car reached the tower at the same time and waited patiently for Robin and Starfire to come so that they wouldn't accidentally be locked out (it's happened more than once to Beast Boy).

Meanwhile, Starfire was telling Robin about the many things that she missed from her home planet. "I love my life here and I love you, but sometimes… I miss my family. I miss Galfore, and my brother, and I wish they could visit me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Starfire, I know what you mean…" His voice trailed off as he remembered his parents, the Flying Graysons, and then Bruce, Alfred, and Babs. He didn't have to worry about any awkward silence after that, though, because they'd finally reached the tower and saw Beast Boy anxiously waving his arms at them (too much soda…). With a laugh, they both raced to the door.

"Hold-up guys, something's not right." Cyborg said reading a monitor built into a wall. "These computers say that there's someone in the main room checking out some minor data stored in our mainframe."

"Dude, as long as they're not in the bathroom." Beast Boy said hopping on one foot and biting his lip.

Robin made shooing motions toward Beast Boy and sighed when he saw the green teen sprinting off down the hallway. "Cyborg, how on earth could anyone have gotten into the tower? They'd have to be as good at computers as you are to get past the lock on that door."

Cyborg shook his head, though, "My sensors are sure."

"Let's go in, but be careful. We don't know who we're dealing with." Robin said, bracing himself for battle.

They all burst into the room simultaneously, Cyborg readying his sonic cannon, Starfire's hands and eyes glowing green, Robin with ready with a bird-a-rang, Raven with her black energy floating freely around her, and Beast Boy – still in the bathroom…

Their intruder had been leaning casually against a chair placed in front of a computer, face to the screen. Hearing the Titans enter the room, the intruder spun around quickly.

Cyborg's sensors took in the girl's appearance in .2 seconds; A tall-ish, skinny girl about Robin's age, wearing a black skin-tight suit covering her entire body, all the way up to the mask that covered her neck and the top half of her face. At the top of her head, two dark points stuck up from her mask like ears and a thick ponytail of red hair fell from the back of her mask. A short cape fell from her shoulders, yellow on the inside, black on the outside, like so much of her costume. Her boots and elbow-length gloves were yellow and a lopsided utility belt was hanging off one hip. One last thing: printed broadly across her chest was a big, yellow silhouette of… a bat.

In .3 seconds, the girl had launched herself at Robin and nearly knocked him over. Starfire almost blasted her to bits but found that Robin and the mystery girl were hugging, not taking part in a to-the-death battle.

"ROBIN! It's so great to see you!" the girl cried.

"Titans, meet Batgirl. She's like my own little sister." Robin said escaping from Batgirl's killer hug. He swiped at the tear that had escaped her mask and asked mockingly, "Are you _crying_?"

Batgirl brushed his fingers away with a smile on her lips but thought again about what he had called her. Was she just a 'little sister' to Robin? _Not the time, Babs_, she thought to herself, _pull yourself together, this is so not the time to cry_. She noticed Raven's eyes on her, and smiled a little brighter... and then thwacked Robin on the top of his head even harder than she had hit her companion back in Gotham City.

"THAT WAS FOR NOT WRITING, THAT WAS FOR NOT CALLING FOR CHRISTMAS, THAT WAS FOR NOT TELLING US WHEN YOU **LEFT THE COUNTRY**, **AND THAT WAS FOR NOT INVITING ME TO HELP KICK BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL BUTT!!!**" Batgirl yelled at Robin, accentuating each accusation with a slap.

"New fiend – apologies, _friend_ – Batgirl, why are you attempting to injure Robin?" Starfire asked without trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

Batgirl looked at the Tameranian and sighed inwardly. Starfire was beautiful, her hair was like a bright fire and Batgirl's was pale orange. Starfire's green eyes shone with unbridled emotion and Batgirl knew that Starfire wasn't going to like her. _Judging from research and first impressions, it's no wonder that Robin's so in love with her… and not a certain other_, Batgirl thought sadly.

"Sorry, Babs, I'll make sure to call you up the next time we have an international evil threatening to take over the world." Robin grinned, oblivious to Batgirl's emotions, unlike Raven.

Raven kept her face blank as usual but could have cringed feeling the waves of sadness coming off the new comer. She wanted to know what was up, what could make someone so sad, but reminded herself of peoples' rights to their own thoughts.

Beast Boy walked in whistling and headed for the T.V. but stopped suddenly in front of Batgirl and his jaw dropped (just because she isn't as pretty as Starfire doesn't mean Batgirl isn't pretty _period_) "DUDES! Who is she?"

"Stop looking at my sister like that, I might have to kill you for it," Robin said protectively. _There goes the 'sister' line again…_

Beast Boy retreated behind Raven, cheeks turning red (ha, ha, red on green. Am I the only one who thinks it's funny when Beast Boy blushes?)

"Well, lil' lady, do you have place to stay for the night? We'd be happy to let you crash here." Cyborg offered graciously.

"Thanks, but no thanks; I've got arrangements at the hotel across town. I just wanted to come visit for a bit before heading back, talk to Robin a bit… if it's alright with you guys."

"Of course it's okay; any friend of Robin's is a friend of ours," Cyborg said and went back to his room.

"Whatever," Raven said, and left to meditate.

Beast Boy mumbled something inaudible and followed Raven out of the room.

Starfire hovered uncertainly, eying Batgirl critically.

"So what's up?" Robin said, choosing to ignore Starfire for once.

"Hold that thought, Rob," Batgirl said as she began searching the pockets of her utility belt. One button here and a bat-a-rang came out, another button there and a grapple shot out. With a cry of triumph, she held up a small silver ball.

"AHA! You are a traitor and are trying to bomb the tower!" Starfire said shooting as many star bolts as she could make, all at Batgirl, ignoring Robin's protests. When the smoke had partially cleared, a large depression could be seen in the middle of the floor. Batgirl wasn't in sight.

Author's Note: 

Hi, I really hope you like my story so far, and just in case you're going to get mad at me, this is not a story about Robin breaking up with Starfire so he can hook-up with Batgirl. This is kind of a story about Robin and Starfire told from another person's point of view. Anyway, please review!

JaxWin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans or Batgirl (my favorite character in the whole of DC!!) or any other Batman related characters. Don't I own anything?!?!

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 2**

Titans Tower:

_When the smoke had partially cleared, a large depression could be seen in the middle of the floor. Batgirl wasn't in sight. _

"Starfire! Are you crazy?!" Robin yelled.

Starfire took a deep breath and replied calmly. "She had explosives similar to those you use." Was there even a little smugness in her voice? Nah, Starfire couldn't be that jealous… could she?

"EXPLOSIVES?!?" Batgirl's voice echoed in the large room. Robin and Starfire looked around the room in confusion. "I'm up here!" she yelled. A grapple was imbedded in the ceiling above them and Batgirl was dangling from it weakly. Suddenly the ceiling started cracking.

"Uh-oh." Batgirl screamed as the ceiling crashed and she fell through the air. Robin to the rescue. He caught Batgirl just before she hit on the floor, not noticing the deep blush on her cheeks. But before Batgirl had a chance to say anything, Robin had already dropped her on the ground not-so-gently and rushed from her side, sifting through the chunks of ceiling that had landed where Starfire had been standing.

"STARFIRE!!! STARFIRE!!!!" Robin yelled getting anxious.

"Um, Robin? I am right here." Starfire waved at him with embarrassment three yards away.

"Starfire! Don't scare me like that, I was worried!" Without saying anything else, Robin started kissing Starfire passionately.

Batgirl turned away from the couple silently. Raven floated down to her from the hole in the ceiling.

"I see we're going to be making some renovations to my room's floor." Raven stated in her usual monotone.

"Yeah, sorry about that Rae," Batgirl said blushing as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Robin never told you what our names were." Raven said questioningly.

"Looks like he didn't have time to between making out with his girlfriend and forgetting about me…" Batgirl whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Raven said not quite sure if she had heard right.

"I said I've learned all about you through my research. I'm kind of a computer geek and Batman says you should never get yourself into something without knowing what you're getting yourself into. I hear you like to read." Batgirl pulled her cape mysteriously over one arm and then pulled it off with a flourish, presenting an old book to Raven. Raven's fingers traced the embossed title, _Azerathian Magyk_.

"How did you get this book? I've been searching for it for years!" Raven said almost sounding excited.

(Note: Robin still making out with Starfire in the background)

"Well, it seems Gotham has all sorts of people, including people interested in sorcery. I was catching a sorcerer in Gotham who studied magic from people, finding out all the information he could from them, and then killed them, taking all the books that were useful. Since the original owner had been a friend of Batman's and the book was left to him, he let me keep the book as a reward for catching the murderer. Seeing as 'magic' is spelled wrong, I figured it was ancient and that if I was visiting Robin, it might be of some use to you." Batgirl scuffed her foot on the ground, hoping Raven would take the book. _It's not like I'm trying to suck up to Raven or anything, but it'd be cool to have a friend here… and oh, crap, you can hear my thoughts. _

"I'm not a very good friend. That's more of a Starfire thing." Raven said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, but I figured she wouldn't exactly fall over herself giving me a hug." Batgirl said looking at the ground while Raven nodded understandingly.

"Well, I'd better go to bed. I hope we'll see you tomorrow." Raven levitated all the ceiling debris and floated back into her room, loosely patching up her room's floor.

Robin finally stopped kissing Starfire and they stood there for a few seconds trying to catch their breath. "Starfire, I think you should go to bed." Robin said after thinking a moment.

"BUT ROB–" Starfire objected.

"Goodnight, Starfire." Robin said and closed the door after her.

Batgirl was relieved. Not because she had some ultimate plan to seduce Robin and make him hers, or something crazy like that, but because she thought things might be a little less awkward without Starfire glaring at her behind Robin's back. Before she could say anything, though, Robin started yelling at _her_.

"What were you thinking, pulling out an explosive?" Robin scolded angrily.

Batgirl's eyes went wide with hurt at the remark. "You really think I'd want to bomb your stupid tower? It was COFFEE, alright? I made it here from Gotham City a whole day away by train and came here to visit with my best friend in the whole world and he just stands there and yells at me for wanting a freakin' cup of coffee. Do you even know why I'm here? DO YOU?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and he answered coldly, "Do I even want to know?"

"Middle of September and you don't even want to know what I'm not doing at school. It's my BIRTHDAY, you idiot. And you forgot it. Of all the things I could've done for my birthday, drive to Chicago to visit the Commissioner or stay at school in Gotham for a party with my friends, I chose to visit the boy I haven't seen in two years who doesn't even care!" Batgirl and Robin were yelling at each other now, and the whole tower could hear it. Okay, maybe Beast Boy and Cyborg were asleep but if they _were_ awake, then they definitely would've heard it.

Raven was trying hard to meditate, but the commotion going on below her room was worse than having an excited Starfire sitting next to her; there were just too many emotions. Her room shook as she struggled to control her powers but in the end Raven flew out her room through the window and sat on the roof, far away from the hurt, anger, and regret.

Starfire, on the other hand, didn't feel the need to get away from the noise and was lying still on her bed, staring at the ceiling in thought. Starfire isn't a bad person just because she doesn't like Batgirl. Starfire probably would've liked Batgirl if she wasn't currently feeling **way** overprotective of her boyfriend. She felt so many mixed emotions and if there was any sort of crisis, she might not be able to use her emotion-fueled powers. Remembering a tip on how to sort out feelings, Starfire got a pencil and paper and wrote down all that she felt and why. Feeling a little better, Starfire tried to sleep through the sounds of the two yelling downstairs. Her list looked a little like this.

Jealousy: Robin has a deep connection with Batgirl.

Confusion: Is it just a friendship or has he tired of having me as a girlfriend?

Satisfaction: Robin is now angry with Batgirl because I do not like her.

Regret: Batgirl is sad. Have I caused this?

Anger: She had no right to just barge into our lives and upset Robin.

Downstairs, Batgirl was on the verge of tears, "When I decided I'd go visit you, Bruce wanted me to bring you this, Alfred asked me to bring you that, Tim wanted to do something or other, and it went on and on. Did I mention that nobody else remembered either? _My_ birthday and I was loaded up like a pack mule with stuff for _you_. I thought I would be okay with that, because I'd be seeing you again and everything would be alright. I guess not. "

Suddenly, Robin perked up. "What did Bruce and Al send? And who's Tim?"

"JUST FORGET IT!" Batgirl yelled and turned around, "I'm leaving."

"Hey, you broke into my house, you scare Starfire, you break our ceiling, and you yell at me. You can't just leave!" Robin said blocking her path resolutely.

"One, Beast Boy left the door unlocked; I didn't _have_ to break in, but, by the way, I could've broken in easily if I'd wanted to as I demonstrated with the computers. Two, I wasn't trying to scare her; she started blasting at me before I even had a chance to explain. Three, the ceiling broke as a result of Starfire's assault. And anyway, your ceilings are really, really weak. Five, just watch me." Batgirl somersaulted over Robin's head and ran for the door.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! LEAVE FOR ALL I CARE! AND JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I DON'T CARE!! DO YOU HEAR ME?? **FINE!!!**" Robin yelled after her.

From the rooftop, Raven watched the girl run from the tower, hopping into a small motor boat and trying to get as far away from Robin as possible. As the sound of the motor died off in the distance, Raven felt the emotions fading as well and as much as she hated the thought, she was almost glad that Batgirl had left.

Starfire also heard Batgirl leaving. Sitting up, she crossed off all the emotions she had written down earlier and replaced it with one emotion.

Happiness: Batgirl is gone. There is no more need for any more confusion.

She heard Robin stomping angrily up the stairs. Starfire held her breath as he walked past her room, but instead he kept walking until he reached his own room and slammed the door behind him. That was code for "disturb me at your own risk". She sighed and picked up her list again, this time crossing off happiness and replacing it with a different emotion. She tried to sleep yet again, but stared unhappily at the ceiling for quite a while. The last feeling Starfire had written down was…

Disappointment: Robin feels angry and sad and will not be coming to bed with me tonight.

Jump City Hilton:

Across town Barbara Gordon stepped into a posh suite that billionaire Bruce Wayne had booked for her and her companion. Her eyes were still streaming tears. The black-haired, blue-eyed boy who'd been lying on the super-plush bed looked up at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Babs?" He asked.

"Just shut up, Tim, just shut up." Barbara said and collapsed into the other bed, sobbing. A few minutes later, Tim heard her breathing slow down. 

"What's wrong, Babs?" Tim whispered as he tucked the blankets up around her. "Was it Dick? Whatever's wrong, you don't have to worry. _I love you._"

Author's Note:

Chapter 2! Batgirl and Raven are friends, kind of. Starfire is angry at Batgirl, kind of, but is feeling somewhat remorseful about being mean. Robin and Batgirl are really, really, really mad at each other, but actually Batgirl is feeling more hurt than mad because she really, really, really, really likes Robin… And Tim likes Batgirl. Don't know who Tim is? Timothy Drake: 3rd Boy Wonder. But let's just call him Tim for the sake of not getting him mixed up with Dick Grayson who shall be referred to as Robin. And I know Tim isn't really into Babs in traditional DC but I like to think that's mostly because of the obscene age difference. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please review!

JaxWin


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that JaxWin doesn't actually own the Teen Titans? I know, it sounds crazy but it's true. Anyway, show of hands, who thinks I _should_ own the Teen Titans and Batgirl and the other Robin and probably even the whole of DC?

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 3**

Titan's Tower:

Somebody was knocking hard on the door to the tower and Beast Boy was way too tired to check who it was before opening the door. Who was there kind of shocked him…

"Robin? What are you doing outside?" Beast Boy asked screwing up his eyes as if that would help him see the person in the door better. "Did you get locked out?" Beast Boy asked giving a groggy smile.

"Uh, actually I'm –" the boy at the door started.

"Whoa, dude, I never thought I'd say this but you look a little short. I mean, even shorter than usual." Beast Boy started laughing.

The boy at the door blushed and was about to say something when Raven passed by. Seeing Beast Boy rolling on the floor laughing insanely, she stood him up and steered Beast Boy away. Beast Boy zombie-walked into the main room and sat there drooling.

"I'm sorry about that; he usually doesn't start speaking in complete sentences until after noon. Who are you?" Raven inquired. The boy was dressed in a red collared shirt and baggy jeans with a backpack slung over one shoulder, but looked neat and had spiked black hair, and a hint of blue behind his sunglasses. His body type was very similar to Robin's and for once Raven understood Beast Boy and why he had mistaken the boy for Robin.

"My name's Tim Drake. It's nice to meet you Raven." Tim flashed a dazzling smile. Raven felt charmed at once, but remembered that this was Robin's mini-me; of course he'd be nice and charming and, duh, cute.

"I'm not going to ask how you know my name. You're a friend of Batgirl's?" Raven said leading him into the main room. "Oh, be careful over there, we had a bit of a ceiling collapse last night."

"Yeah, Babs told me about it this morning." Tim smiled as he looked up at the cracked ceiling.

"So she's alright. I didn't think she would be after the shout-fest that she and Robin were having last night." Raven said.

"Not quite 'alright'. She didn't feel up to coming back today so I'm delivering the goodies to Robin for her." Tim replied searching the room for Robin. All he found was a zombie Beast Boy with a bowl of cereal in front of the T.V. Starfire burst into the room then and ran up to Tim with delight. 

"Robin! You have left your room finally!" Starfire grabbed Tim in a giant hug. Tim motioned to Raven from behind Starfire's back, but Raven shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Um, Starfire, I'm not Robin." Tim said carefully prying himself away from Starfire. "My name is Tim. I came to give some stuff to Robin. Did you say that Robin was in his room?"

Starfire nodded sadly. "Robin has not left his room since his argument with the Batgirl. Why did she have to come? Everything would have been well if she had never come. This is surely her fault." Starfire wailed.

Tim felt his fists clench and Raven coughed lightly. Starfire looked startled back into reality. "Starfire, let's go meditate. Tim, you can find Robin's room can't you? It's fourth floor, second room on the left next to the disturbingly bright room that's Starfire's."

Tim nodded and took the elevator. On the second floor, Cyborg entered the elevator and looked at Tim strangely. Before he could say anything, Tim held up his hand and sighed. "I'm not Robin. My name is Tim."

Cyborg laughed and shook hands with Tim. "I'm assuming you're a friend of his, then? How about a game of Ultimate Stank Ball sometime later?"

"I've actually never met him, but he's been my idol for the last two years. And what's Ultimate Stank Ball?" Tim asked amusedly. "Never mind, I have a feeling I don't want to know, so no thanks, I've got to talk to Robin." The elevator opened and Tim stepped out of it. "Hey, I might take you up on that offer some time, though." The both smiled and Tim walked off. After passing the 'disturbingly bright room,' Tim reached a simple room that looked completely plain. Guessing it was Robin's, he knocked hard on the door. 

"GO AWAY!!"

Tim was about to do just that, but remembered something that he'd learned from Batgirl. He knocked again and listened carefully. After hearing Robin's voice (seemingly) yell the same message at him, Tim heard something whirring and realized that Robin wasn't yelling at him, a recording of Robin was. Smiling, he expertly picked the lock and went inside. The room was almost completely dark, and its décor seemed to be The Bat Cave. Robin was sitting with his shoulders slumped at a desk. When he looked up at Tim he barely seemed surprised. It looked like Robin hadn't gotten any sleep last night as there were shadows under his eyes. "So you're Tim."

"So you're Dick." Tim walked over and took out a small silver ball from his pocket and set it on his desk. He'd taken a cup from the kitchen, filled it with water, and dropped the silver ball into the cup. It instantly disintegrated and became a cup of coffee.

"So… she really keeps coffee in bomb canisters?" Robin said eying the cup suspiciously.

"For stake-outs. It's not like the Bat's going to let us fall asleep on the job. Drink up, Dick. Or are you going to smash it to bits and insist it's poison?" Tim hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but when it did, the statement sounded harsh.

"I'm sorry," Robin mumbled.

"You have to tell Babs, not me," Tim said setting down his backpack. Reaching into it, he pulled out a plate covered in plastic wrap. "This is from Al. His legendary… chocolate chip cookies. Enjoy."

"Cookie?" Robin asked offering Tim a delicious piece of carefully blended chocolate and dough made with care by the loving manservant Alfred. Tim smiled and accepted the cookie.

"This," Tim said with his mouth full, "is a new communicator made by Bruce."

"The Titans already have communicators!" Robin said with an equally full mouth. Hey, Alfred's cookies are the best. You'd sell your soul for one if they really existed.

"Yeah, but the Brotherhood of Evil wasn't the only one listening in on your conversations if you catch my drift." Tim said smugly.

"So you were listening in on my team's plans?!?!" Robin replied in mock outrage, typical Bat-attitude (or should I say Batatude! Ha! My first pun…)

"Daddy always did love you better than me. Come to think of it he probably loved you more than me, Babs, and Jason put together, which ultimately means that you have no private life that Bruce hasn't been listening in on." Tim stated with a smirk.

Just then, somebody knocked twice on the door, as Tim had, figuring out that the voice was a recording. As the door opened, Babs walked in wearing a green sweater and jeans.

"You should really fix that thing with different recordings." Babs said and stood still looking at Robin for a minute.

Then, as if on cue, they both hugged each other, tightly.

"I'm sorry, Dick, I shouldn't have just come unannounced like that." Batgirl said after they had finished hugging.

"I shouldn't have overreacted like that and I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. Will you forgive me?" Robin apologized.

"Duh," Babs said and they hugged again.

Tim slipped away quietly, making up an excuse about Cyborg and Ultimate Stank Ball. As the door closed behind him, Tim leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Well aren't you Bats just the happiest people I've ever met?"

"Yeah, I doubt you'll find anyone more… happy, than we are, Raven." Tim said giving her a small smile.

"You know, I'm an empath so I'm fairly understanding. And if you just want to say something, I'm not exactly someone who'd spread it around the city." Raven offered.

Tim took a deep breath and spilled. "Robin loves Starfire, Batgirl loves Robin, and I love Batgirl... And Starfire hates Batgirl."

"And how do you know Batgirl is in love with Robin?" Raven asked quietly.

"You'd have to be blind not to know… blind or Dick." Tim said dryly.

"Well… It wasn't that hard telling me all that, was it?" Raven said comfortingly.

"Actually… it was, but thanks for listening Raven." Tim said smiling a little brighter. "You won't tell anyone right?" 

"Hello, I have a life, you know." Raven and Tim walked off laughing.

Robin's Room:

Robin and Barbara sat laughing at the desk.

"So Babs, Tim's a really nice guy." Robin said.

"Yeah, he was really comforting this morning when I was upset. It was really sweet." Barbara said remembering.

"So… are you guys going out?" Robin said without further delay.

"WHAT?!?!" Barbara practically choked on the cookie she'd been munching on. "Uh, Dick? Tim is a really great guy, but I was kind of more interested in another guy." She wasn't lying. Tim is great. Actually, Tim is so great, it's like he's almost Dick.

"Really… who are you interested in, then?" Robin asked curiously.

_You! You, you, you, you, you!!!_

"Oh, uh…" Barbara was saved from having to answer as Robin's personal computer started beeping and a report for a robbery came up. 

"Batgirl, I've got to go. Somebody's up to no good in the city." Robin turned away from her and printed out the report.

"Mind if I tag along?" When Robin turned back to her, Barbara had changed from mild-mannered civilian to Batgirl, butt-kicking super-heroine.

Robin smiled and they both raced off.

Author's Note:

He he. Third chapter, are you guys as happy as I am? Anyway, no more rambling for me. REVIEW!!!

JaxWin

P.S.: I'm thinking of 3 villains… I'm kind of leaning toward one already but it'd be cool to see what you guys want

A) Red X

B) Slade

C) Killer Moth

So… REVIEW (it's the purple button; you can't miss it)!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Wait a second, I had something extremely witty and clever to say about how I don't own the Teen Titans… or Batgirl… or Tim Drake… oh yeah, that was it.

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 4**

Raven pressed her forehead against the window of the T-Car and asked why she had to be the one riding in a tin can with Cyborg and Beast Boy, who (though not drooling any more) is still pretty damn annoying. She replayed the garage scene in her mind.

Garage of Titans Tower (five minutes ago):

Starfire had flown in with Cyborg and Beast Boy to find Batgirl getting ready to hop on the R-Cycle with Robin. She flew over quickly and stepped between the two, squishing onto the motorcycle and leaving Batgirl to retreat two steps and laugh nervously. "Uh, hi, Starfire, the weather's nice today, isn't it?"

"Actually, I think it's going to be particularly stormy today, FRIEND Batgirl," Starfire said through clenched teeth. Batgirl took another two steps back and glanced at the bright blue, cloudless sky.

"I'm just going to, uh, be going now, I can make it to the lab by building hopping," Batgirl said, her palms semi-raised in surrender

"Hey, just make sure you don't miss out on the fight! You're going to love bringing down this jerk." Robin smiled at Batgirl once before going back to setting something in the R-Cycle's computer. Starfire glowered at her but stopped when Cyborg and Beast Boy to a break from wrestling over the T-Car's keys just to see Starfire obviously giving Batgirl The Look (the one that practically says "die, vermin, DIE!!!").

Raven flew in just then with Tim (dressed in a costume identical to Robin's). Batgirl was slowly walking backwards out of the garage, Starfire was trying to appear innocent (not quite working), Cyborg was holding the T-Car's keys at arm's length and pushing Beast Boy away by grabbing his head while Beast Boy's legs and arms kept flailing… and Robin wasn't paying attention to any of this as he listened intently to a police report coming in on his computer.

Tim and Raven sighed simultaneously.

"You live with this everyday?" Tim asked as Starfire "accidentally" shot starbolts out of her eyes and singed Batgirl's cape. It goes without saying that Batgirl automatically sped up her retreat.

"I try…" Raven muttered as Beast Boy tackled Cyborg to the ground in an effort to gain control of the car keys.

"Alright, you stay with BB and Cyborg in the T-Car to make sure that they reach the lab before next week -" Tim started.

"And you follow Batgirl 'cause she's your crush," Raven finished with a smirk.

"Right and remind Dick to actually start the motorcycle and not sit there all day listening to reports," Tim said grinning.

Back in the T-Car (and the present):

Raven sighed once more. _Please let there be some sanity left in me by the time I turn twenty… Funny, though, since I just turned seventeen…_

Cyborg slammed down hard on the brakes suddenly in front of a laboratory with alarms blaring. As Beast Boy and Raven, sitting in the back seat, lurched forward in their seats, Cyborg pointed out the window at Robin and Red X [sorry, Red X outnumbered Slade and Killer Moth had no support at all… fighting with Starfire hovering uncertainly with starbolts on each hand.

"Titans, ATTACK!" Robin said catching sight of the T-Car but the moment Robin looked away Red X kicked him in the chest and knocked him into a lamp post. Starfire was ready to fire but Batgirl jumped down from a rooftop and continued on where Robin had left off, leaving the Titans unable to do anything in case of hitting her (Starfire was just barely holding back). 

Tim landed softly next to Raven and lounged back against the T-Car.

"Does she always do this?" Raven said taking the opportunity to meditate a little.

"Let's just say Babs isn't much of a team person." Tim replied smiling.

Taking a glance at the Titans, Red X noticed Tim. "Robin… You look a little shorter than when I just kicked your ass… two seconds ago. God, you must be shrinking." Red X seemed extremely amused (okay, as amused as you can look with a skull painted on your face) at his extremely witty joke (not really) and Batgirl renewed her attack, launched kick after kick, aiming for his head. After an especially hard kick that, sadly, missed, Red X side-stepped Batgirl and slashed a deep gash into her arm with X-shaped blades that had slid out from his gloves. Dropping to her knees with a gasp, Batgirl left the field open for others to attack. Beast Boy went ape and charged… but Red X jumped up over the green shape shifter and pushed off his shoulders so that Beast Boy tumbled over into Cyborg who accidentally fired his sonic cannon at Starfire who then accidentally shot Raven who then dropped a lamp post on top of Tim's head. Red X stood back and admired his work with a computerized chuckle.

"Nice one," Batgirl said and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. She then kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach until Red X was gasping against the wall of the building. "Do you have _any_ idea how many costumes I go through every month?" she demanded rubbing her arm.

In a swift movement, Red X had Batgirl pinned against the wall. "You know, cutie, the only crime here is that you and I couldn't-"

Both Robins appeared suddenly out of nowhere and teamed up on Red X. Beast Boy then joined the Robins and was soon after followed by Cyborg.

The ever-arrogant Red X smirks, "Does anyone else think it's pathetic that it takes _four_ of _you _– two bird-brains, a green guy, and a walking computer - to take on little old me?"

"Shut up. And never use that cheesy come-on again," Batgirl said standing up next to Raven.

"Ever," Raven confirmed healing Batgirl's arm.

"Especially since you have already used it on me," Starfire said with her hands on her hips.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Red X shrugged (or tried to) while both Robins put a pair of handcuffs on him, for safe-keeping.

"Actually…" Raven began as her eyes began to glow red.

"We can," Starfire said as her hands lit up.

"And we will," Batgirl said flicking open an extremely sharp-looking batarang.

As the boys handed Red X over to the police, the girls stood uncomfortably for a moment before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. And, yeah, I make it look like Starfire is willing to throw Batgirl into a pit of steaming lava, but for now the girls have a truce. You know, one of those if-you've-ever-been-hit-on-by-a-villainous-loser-with-tacky-pick-up-lines kinds of truces. So, for now, at least, they're all friends.

Cyborg got back into the T-Car with a 'boo-ya!' and high-fived Beast Boy. Tim slid into the back seat and joined in for the debate Cyborg and BB were having on none other than… videogames.

Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle and drove off after the police car and Starfire was left without a ride, so she decided to fly along with Raven, who didn't feel like contributing to the highly sophisticated and intelligent conversation going on in the T-Car. Batgirl shot a grappling hook out and jumped from roof to roof, slowly making her way to Titans Tower.

"Sooo… What are your stories?" Batgirl asked politely as Raven and Starfire flew alongside her.

"Oh, there's not much to say. My dad's _just_ an evil demon who tried to destroy the world." Raven said nonchalantly.

"I'm a princess of Tamaran, raised by Galfore who is like my adoptive father. My sister hates me and regularly tires to kill/marry me off to giant slug-like aliens." Starfire replied in a similar tone.

"Oh, I guess my life isn't that bad then," Batgirl said with a grin, "my parents died when I was little so I was adopted by my uncle, except I've just recently found out that my uncle may or may not have been doing unnamed activities with my mom so… I don't know if he's really my uncle or my dad. Do you think that's why we became super-heroines? Because our family lives suck so much?"

"Yes, I suppose it would have to be something along that those terms." Starfire replied thoughtfully.

At that moment, they reached the tower and found a note stuck to the door.

_Sorry, girls, Red X had mysteriously escaped from his jail cell (the moment they strapped him in!) and I'm having the guys do a search of the city for him. You can relax at home; you've deserved it._

_Robin_

"Figures," Batgirl said blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm going upstairs to meditate," Raven said already floating away. "I think you two should talk. Oh, yeah and when I say 'talk' I don't mean fight over Robin."

Both girls blushed and sat awkwardly on the couches until Starfire asked the obvious question. "Why are you trying to steal my Robin?"

Batgirl sighed and pried her mask off. "Starfire, I'd really love to be your friend. I respect you and I respect your relationship with Robin. I'm not going to break up your relationship… even though I may or may not have certain feelings for him… not saying that I did…"

"Then why are you here?" Starfire asked softly. _Should I blast her into oblivion for admitting she likes my boyfriend or…or what?_

"Robin has been a friend of mine for a very long time. I would never give up his friendship even if you threatened to- to, I don't know, throw me into a pit of steaming lava." Batgirl said in a low, firm voice.

"We can be… friends," Starfire said the word with difficulty. After a moments though, Starfire grabbed Batgirl and gave her a Starfire trademark, bone-crushing hug. "We can do many things together. We will do the painting of nails and gossiping about boys, and other things that Raven refuses to do, like shopping!" Starfire said with enthusiasm. Batgirl made a sound that Starfire took for laughing. "Yes! We will do many fun, friendly things together!" Starfire said with glee.

"Starfire, I wasn't laughing; I'm CHOKING! I GOING TO NEED AIR SOON…" Batgirl rasped. Starfire laughed and let go.

When the boys came back an hour later (without Red X), they saw a surprising sight: Barbara and Starfire were sitting in front of a stack of magazines, a pile of shopping bags clustered around them, their nails were painted… and they looked like they were having the time of their lives, laughing their heads off.

"Have we crossed over into another dimension?" Tim whispered to Dick.

**Author's Note:**

Aww, the girls are friends now. Isn't that so cute? Okay, I know what you're thinking. Is it something along the lines of "That idiot of a writer, JaxWin, just obliterated her whole plot. What's she going to do if Starfire doesn't hate Batgirl?" Well, for your information, imaginary reader, a story isn't all about cat fights and drama! Okay, this one is about drama but there are other dramatic things to be dealt with. Like Robin's complete and utter idiocy in not noticing Batgirl's obvious distress. Stay tuned for the next chapter which I will not be telling you anything about (cough, Titans East, cough). REVIEW!

JaxWin


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Okay, as the official non-owner of the Teen Titans + all Bat-related characters, I would like to thank all my reviewers by listing all of them (sorry, I just got too lazy to write replies…): Royalfire14, ShadowFighterX, Ariel34652, FairieAngelx30, Anime Ryu and Okami, FrozenInnocence, Jedi-Bant, Raewolf, and Beccaxoxo704. And that's reviewers total. Thanks to all of you for reviewing whatever chapter it was…

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 5:**

It was just another beautiful morning in Jump City. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the bank was being robbed by that maniacal magician Mumbo. After a lengthy butt-kicking (mostly stress-relieving for Raven) the Teen Titans and Bats returned to their tremendously tall tower for lunch, leading again to the never-ending battle of meat and tofu.

"Listen here you little-" Cyborg started to yell.

"Animals have feelings too!" Beast Boy screamed back at him.

The rest of the Titans ate their lunches in a leisurely manner, seemingly unaware of the conflict going on three feet away. Robin and Tim were sitting next to each other, eating identical sandwiches at the same pace. The only way to differentiate the two now that everyone had seen both Robins in action was to measure them in height (as Mumbo had pointed out as well). Starfire munched serenely on something Tameranian that looked… somewhat like a cross between hamburger, jello, and pudding. Raven sat cross-legged in midair using her powers to stab at her salad with a fork.

"NOOOOOO!!! NOT THE STEAK!" Beast Boy wailed collapsing onto his knees.

"AW, YEAH! I'M BRINGING OUT THE STEAK! LUNCH IS SERVED!" Cyborg shouted victoriously.

"What? Somebody tell Cy he can't do that with me around. Somebody tell him how it would crush my little green heart! SOMEBODY! Anybody?" Beast Boy said, tears practically welling up in his eyes. All the Titans (even Tim) looked away and started whistling casually, pretending they hadn't heard BB's pleas. The poor soul, Batgirl felt sorry for him and went over to pat Beast Boy's shoulder comfortingly.

_DON'T! IT'S A TRAP, BATGIRL, DON'T LET HIM- _Raven tried to channel her thoughts to Batgirl but apparently she wasn't receiving.

"It's alright, Beast Boy," Batgirl soothed.

Immediately Beast Boy looked up with delight in those damp, green eyes and practically squealed, "SO YOU'LL EAT TOFU WITH ME?"

"Uhh…"

"GREAT!" Beast Boy had obviously predicted this happening and set a section of the table completely with tofu foods in the blink of an eye. "Just dig in." Beast Boy said loading Batgirl's plate. While he was bent down, though, Batgirl made 'help-me' signals desperately at all the Titans (and Tim) but Robin and Tim simultaneously shrugged helplessly, Raven mouthed 'I tried to warn you', Starfire shook her head sadly, and Cyborg… he was barely containing his laughter. For the next five minutes, Beast Boy watched Batgirl slowly swallow down every bite of tofu.

"It's so great to finally meet someone who truly appreciates tofu like I do," Beast Boy said dreamily. "I guess this means I should go out and pick up some more tofu!"

As he rushed out of the room, Batgirl ran for the sink and spit out all the tofu, while the rest of the team laughed. Batgirl wiped her mouth and muttered inarticulately about trying to be polite.

After Batgirl had finished feeling sick, everyone (sans Beast Boy, who was still out buying groceries and Raven who was reading at the window) plopped down in front of the TV for a video-game battle between Cyborg and Tim.

"BOO-YAH! In your face, tin man! Who's the squirt now?" Tim crowed as he blew up Cyborg's player. Cyborg's cheeks burned as Robin taught Tim the victory dance.

Suddenly a flashing icon appeared on the screen and the Tower's computers exited out of the game.

"What the heck is that?" Batgirl asked, confusion showing through the mask.

"Oh it shall be wonderful friend Batgirl, for you shall now meet our other friends Titans East. They must be calling us now!" Starfire said clapping her hands in excitement. "It has been so long since we have seen Bumblebee, or Aqualad, or Speedy!"

Batgirl had been nodding understandingly until she heard the names. "SPEEDY?!?!?" She yelled and dove behind the couch just as the screen went up and the faces of Titans East crammed into view.

"HI!!!!" They all shouted in unison.

"You guys have been practicing that for hours, haven't you?" Tim said.

"No… yeah… maybe… WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY? Mini-Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"I'll take it." Tim said with a sigh. "Mini-Robin? Oh, please…" he muttered under his breath.

"So, have you guys heard the latest gossip?" Bumblebee asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No, please do tell!" Starfire said with enthusiasm.

And of course, Bumblebee didn't need that much encouragement. "Speedy has finally gotten over getting dumped and butt-kicked by Cheshire and is now going out with another girl!" 

Speedy was blushing furiously as the rest of the Titans (East, West, and Tim) laughed uncontrollably.

"So, who's the unlucky girl?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Oh, well she's a really nice girl who just came as an exchange student from a city. It was either Gotham or Bludhaven, but anyway, she's really…" Speedy went on but behind Robin's back, Barbara slowly rose up without her mask on and motioned desperately for Speedy to stop talking, but she was too late. "… and her name's Barbara Gordon." 

"WHAT?!?!" Robin yelled, furiously [don't ask me why, he just is. It's probably 'cause of that 'sister' thing and Barbara ducked back out of view and put her mask back on, rising slowly to look at the rest of the team.

"He-he, hi Roy!" Batgirl said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I guess I should have remembered to tell you that I'm actually Batgirl… Oops…"

Speedy stood shocked for a minute but recognized Barbara and had the decency to duck his head and look ashamed that he'd been caught going out with Robin's little sister. For a minute everyone was silent, with Robin glaring at Speedy, Batgirl sending "you knew this would happen" looks at Tim, Tim returning Batgirls glowers with cheeky smirks, Starfire looking exasperated at her boyfriends antics, the rest of Titans East looking thoroughly uncomfortable, and Raven with a single brow cocked… But of course the silence wouldn't last, as Cyborg burst out laughing.

"Speedy, you'd better run for your life! I'll hold Robin down, you run… not that I think it'll do you any good." Cyborg was rolling on the floor and clutching his sides, he was laughing so hard.

"We'll call back later," Bumblebee said hastily and closed off communications.

"Breathe, Robin, breathe," Starfire soothed as a vein in Robin's head pulsed threateningly.

Taking a deep breath Robin calmed himself. "Why would you ever consent to going out on a date with a jerk like Speedy?"

"Well, he's a nice guy, he's pretty cute, I was bored…" Batgirl said counting off the reasons.

Tim interrupted with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Really? When I asked you why you were going out with him, you told me that it was because Speedy was fun in the back seat."

Ooh, BUSTED!

Robin's head practically exploded. Starfire sighed and flew back to her room to take Silkie on a walk and leave Batgirl alone with Robin to talk. Cyborg, still laughing, went down to the garage to wax the T-Car and Tim followed before Batgirl could strangle him. Raven floated out the window and onto the roof for some uninterrupted reading.

Batgirl watched as the Titans left the room and as soon as Raven was out the window she blurted out an excuse. "Tim was totally lying! I mean, yeah, I guess what Tim said was kind of true," vein-throbbing "BUT, that's not the real reason I'm dating him." She added hastily.

"Then why?" Robin asked giving up on trying to remain calm. "No way is that guy getting away with…" inarticulate hand gesture "-ing my little sister."

Batgirl decided to let the last comment slide. "Well, maybe I was just trying to make someone else jealous." _Not trying to steal my friend's boyfriend, not trying to steal my friend's boyfriend, not trying to steal my friend's boyfriend…  
_

Robin calmed instantly and smirked knowingly. "I get it. You don't have to tell me, Tim already said he had a girlfriend named Cassandra."

Batgirl sighed and resigned herself to banging her head on the wall. "For the last time, Dick, I'm not, I repeat **not**, interested in Tim." She groaned (luckily, Tim didn't hear that, the poor guy).

"You are **so **in denial," Robin smirked completely convinced that Batgirl had the biggest crush in the world on Tim. If only he knew…

Before Batgirl had a chance to reply, a communicator eerily similar to the Titans' communicators (except a bat-shaped silhouette replaced the giant T) beeped from its compartment on her utility belt. Flipping it open with a sigh, Batgirl held it up to her face and listened intently for five minutes while Robin fiddled with his own communicator, trying to pretend he wasn't interested in what was going on. 

Finally, Batgirl nodded at the person on the communicator and snapped it shut, replacing it back on her utility belt. She sat on the edge of the couch silently, wondering how to ask.

"WHAT IS IT?" Robin burst with curiosity and his voice came out louder than he meant it to, causing the rest of the team to run into the room.

"Batman's calling us back… And he wants Robin to come with us." Batgirl stared at her hands. She finally met Robin's eyes. "Will you come with us?"

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I'm not really good at long stories. In all honesty, the next chapter could be the last. _If_ that's what you, my readers, want. I think it's very possible I could continue this story with a few chapters in Gotham City. _Or_ I could end it. The choice is yours! REVIEW!

JaxWin


	6. Chapter 6

**Tofu Note: **Sorry, everyone, Beast Boy took my disclaimer and replaced it with _this_. I'd like to take the time, then, to address a very serious matter. Tofu doesn't really taste that bad. Tofu is food like any other, and it's up to you to decide whether or not it's on your top ten foods to definitely eat. The only reason I'm saying this is because I feel like rambling… that, and the fact that if by some miracle I someday _do_ find myself in possession of the Teen Titans and the Bats, then none of the tofu companies will be very happy with me.

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 6:**

"_Batman's calling us back… And he wants Robin to come with us." Batgirl stared at her hands. She finally met Robin's eyes. "Will you come with us?" _

"No." Robin frowned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought…" Batgirl went back to looking at her hands and mumbling. _Hey, it's not like you were actually expecting him to come running to Batman with all the tension (understatement of the year!) between them. It's not like you were actually _hoping_ he would._

"My place is here with the Titans and Batman can't just summon me like a child anymore!" Robin continued, on the verge of ranting at Batgirl. "Did you really expect me to just up and leave my team?!"

Batgirl flinched slightly and noticing it Tim said quietly, "Dick, shut up."

Startled mid-speech, Robin stopped abruptly and looked up at Tim (he had been pacing angrily).

"Ever hear the saying 'Don't kill the messenger'? Well, don't take it out on Babs. Are you coming or not?" Tim said, his voice staying level.

"Robin, I think it would be beneficial for you to spend some more time with your family." Starfire said gently.

"But you guys are my family now [ouch, poor Babs. And anyways, what are you guys going to do without–" Robin started

"I wouldn't worry about us. I'm sure we'll hold up for a while without you, oh fearless leader," Raven said dryly.

"Yeah, and I've got new computer programs to cover all those areas of the city that you're always skulking for crime around," Cyborg added helpfully.

"No, I can't just leave you guys, and in fact, I won't! Batman can go and stick his lousy invite up his-" Fortunately, whatever rude remark Robin was about to make about his old mentor was cut off when Beast Boy kicked open the door of the living room with his foot and staggered in under a pile of grocery bags full of [three guesses, people… tofu. He collapsed under his towering load on top of a table. An inarticulate sound could be heard from underneath the pile.

Robin cocked an eyebrow and asked cautiously, "Are you alright Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy wiggled his head out from under Tofu Mountain and slowly grinned. "**THE TOFU'S HERE!!!!!**"

"Robin! Are you coming or not? There's a train we've got to catch," Tim asked.

"Well, I don't know…" Robin said his resistance crumbling.

"Decide… quickly…" Batgirl groaned as she turned green smelling the scent of tofu.

Robin sighed. "Let me go pack."

Five minutes later…

The Bats were saying their good-byes to the Titans while Robin was upstairs throwing things into a backpack.

"Very sweet of you to come to Batgirl's rescue after Robin blew up like that," Raven said smirking slightly at Tim.

"What can I say? I'm a sweet guy," Tim replied cheekily. "Aren't you going to miss me once I'm gone?"

"I certainly won't be missing all the emotions you emit. Annoyed much with Robin? This could be our last impromptu therapy session." Raven asked sarcastically.

"Since you're offering…" Tim grinned and ducked away from the sofa cushion that Raven threw at him playfully.

Meanwhile, Starfire was giving Batgirl her going-away hugs, the ones that leave you gasping for breath and wincing from bruises and broken bones (or are those just Starfire's regular hugs?).

"Star, if you don't let go of me soon… gasp…" Batgirl turned from her tofu-induced shade of green, to an oxygen-deprived blue.

"I just wanted to tell you, friend Batgirl, that I completely trust you with my boyfriend," Starfire said sweetly, "while at the same time telling you that if you are to do anything that would in any way jeopardize my relationship with Robin…" She let her threat trail off. Batgirl tried to say something but choked, on the verge of suffocation.

"That's what I thought, dearest friend," Starfire said finally releasing Batgirl from her death grip. "I will miss you very much, Barbara. Please visit again soon." Starfire added sincerely.

"That was almost as bad as the tofu… Almost." Batgirl smiled weakly and staggered away, careful to stay out of Beast Boy's line of vision.

Cyborg laughed at the remark and slapped her on the back good-naturedly. Leaning down, he whispered, "Don't worry about the tofu BB stuffed in your packs. I replaced it with some meaty food from Mega Meaty Meat."

"Thanks, Cy," Batgirl laughed. "You're the best!"

That night…

A train ran peacefully in the distance. In one particular compartment, three teens sat idly in an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay, I know we already talked about this, but I've GOT to ask again… WHY SPEEDY?!?!" Dick burst, "I mean, he's an idiot, he's a vain idiot, and he's a vain, idiot player!"

"Come on, Dick, give Babs a little credit." Tim sighed.

"Thank you, Tim," Barbara said giving a sweet smile to Tim [awww…, "and Dick, you really 'ought to trust me more. Barbara Gordon is probably the only girl in Gotham, Steel, or Jump City that actually runs background checks on her potential beaus. I know everything about Roy Harper and his little after school activities." There was a superior look in her eyes. "Roy Harper never told Barbara Gordon about being a superhero or his little heroin run-in or about his ex-girlfriend Jade Nguyen who he didn't really break up with."

Dick and Tim cringed simultaneously. "Babs, that sounds a little harsh. I guess it's a safer dating process and I'm all for that, but you're looking at people's private lives, at things they might not want you to see."

Her eyes glistened with tears and her voice trembled. "Well, maybe I wouldn't feel so insecure in relationships with other guys if a certain _best friend_ hadn't walked out on us without reason or explanation one night." She sounded dangerously close to sobbing.

Dick glanced at Tim and raised his eye brows. Tim answered by letting the corner of his mouth turn up. "You can stop pretending to cry now, Babs."

The tears disappeared and Babs' voice was flat. "Thanks a lot Tim, you little traitor! Why don't we get off my life and bother Tim about his?"

"What's there to say? I don't have many friends and I'm breaking up with Cassandra." Tim shrugged casually.

"What? Why, Tim? She absolutely adores you!" Babs exclaimed.

"Yeah, she does, but I don't think I love her as much as she loves me… and her parents freak me out. I swear, they're assassins or something." He shuddered.

"Oh well, I never did like her too much," Barbara commented, further convincing Dick that Babs really had a crush on Tim [Does she really? Or is Dick still a romance-idiot?. "Well, I guess that brings us to you, Dick. How goes your social life?"

"You met all my friends; Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. And we all know I'm going out with the most beautiful girl in the world." Robin said proudly.

"Yeah, but what about school?" Babs asked ignoring the twisting sensation in her heart.

Blank stare. 

"Let me get this straight. You escaped the Dark Knight's fatherly, but extremely tight grip, founded your own team, got to fight the Brotherhood of Evil and humiliate the baddies on a global scale, AND you don't have to go to school?!?!" Tim asked eyes wide in shock.

Nod.

"Man, my life sucks…" Tim groaned.

"I think it's about to get suckier," Babs sighed as an alarm sounded and crashes came from the other side of the train. Taking out her laptop from her backpack, Barbara flipped it open and started typing. "Did you guys know that this train is carrying practically a zoo full of exotic insects? And who's our favorite villain with a thing for the creepy crawlies?" She glanced up from the screen and saw that the boys had both already changed into their costumes. With a chuckle, she got out of the train compartment to get into her own outfit.

"You guys start off on Killer Moth without me. With some luck, we can bag Killer Moth and give him to Bruce for a present," Barbara said waving them off.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to take that as a joke or not…" Robin muttered to Tim as they ran towards the direction of the crashes.

"Daddy!!!!" Kitten Moth was sitting impatiently on a crate. "You said Robin was here and I could get a second date with him if I helped you steal those icky, gross, bugs. Well guess what, _Daddy_. HE'S NOT HERE!!!"

"Uh, there, there, Kitten, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Why don't you help daddy load these containers into the car?" Killer Moth said trying to sooth his daughter.

"I don't think so, Killer Moth," both Robins said at the same time.

"ROBBIE-POO!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

I'll leave it there and next chapter we'll see Batgirl kicking Kitten's butt (and oh yeah, in the episode with Ding Dong Daddy, Revved Up, Kitten and Fang are driving in a pink limo and she's STILL in her junior prom dress. This is MY story and no way is a villainess, albeit and really stuck-up one, going into battle in pink) And um, sorry I didn't update as usual last week, but I was sick with a bad case of writer's block. Yes, so please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I own the Teen Titans? DO I OWN THE TEEN TITANS?!?! What kind of a ridiculous question is that? Of course I do[n't.

**Bats in Jump City **(though not so much in Jump City anymore, eh?) **Chapter 7:**

Kitten was dressed in a dark stealth suit similar to Batgirl's (minus the cape, cowl, and big yellow bat) and it was black… NOT pink, BLACK. Surprising, no?

She ran up to Robin and kissed him hard on the mouth. Tim raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave a trademark smirk.

"Now, now, Robin, weren't you the one calling Speedy a player? You have more girls chasing after you than you can handle. You're a hypocrite, and yet your life is still way cooler than mine. Why?" He asked the heavens, or more accurately the roof of the train compartment.

Robin abruptly pulled away from Kitten and kicked her into a pile of crates. "My first and only date with the psychotic girl was to save the whole city from being devoured by giant moths. And it was the worst night of my entire life… that's including the night my parents died." Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his glove and repeatedly spit as if to get an awful taste out of his mouth.

"Kitten doesn't seem too bad at the moment. I mean, sure her dad's a pretty huge villain but compared to Cass's parents, Killer Moth seems like Pooh Bear. Plus, she's pretty cute. Not Starfire-gorgeous, but blonde-haired, blue-eyed cute," Tim remarked as the two bears began alternately attacking Killer Moth with their bo staffs.

"You haven't officially broken up with your girlfriend so I think whatever's going on now constitutes as cheating. And anyways, that girl is no kitten; she's a spoiled brat and a monster," Robin snorted.

Killer Moth then suddenly dropped to the ground, unconscious. Kitten stood behind him smiling sweetly, holding an empty syringe dripping a pink liquid in one hand. "Robin, shut up and listen or I'll release the poisonous insects Daddy wanted me to collect. And by poisonous, I mean they'll kill you in ten seconds. The point is… Fang broke up with me again." The blonde broke out into practiced sobs.

"Oh wow, what a surprise," Robin said sarcastically and added for Tim's benefit, "Fang is a giant spider with a human body attached at the end. Scientists still aren't quite sure whether to classify him as an arachnid or a human."

"Interesting couple," Tim remarked.

"Okay the REAL point is, I need a new boyfriend," Kitten finished.

"… yeah, and?" Robin asked, obviously bored.

"Well, it's either you or shorty over there," Kitten said impatiently.

"Oh, so suddenly a half inch makes all the difference? Nice to know how things work around here," Tim groaned.

"Be my boyfriend or I set the icky bugs loose!" Kitten yelled at Robin.

"Oh no, I'm not going for that one again." Robin jumped out and delivered a kick to her chest… which Kitten surprisingly blocked and countered with a punch so powerful that it caught Robin off-guard and knocked him into a pile of insect carriers.

"I'm tired of people saying 'oh it's just Kitten the brat, she can't do anything.' Well you know what? I CAN fight. I took lessons and if Robbie's not going to be my boyfriend, then… uh, other Robbie will go out with me." Kitten snapped balling up her fists. There was a wild look in her eye and it would be pretty easy to imagine her in a strait jacket (a pink one of course!).

"I take back everything I said about this girl; she is a monster," Tim called back to Robin (ouch, African honey bees…) and began fighting in earnest with Kitten who was… I hate to say it, but a pretty darn good fighter since she started taking precautions to prevent her delicately pink nails from breaking.

And sadly, Kitten was going to win this fight since she was a sneaky, deceitful little twitch (with a b) and did the whole point-over-the-other-person's-shoulder-and-scream diversion tactic. Cheater. She pulled out another syringe full of pink [am I the only one starting to see a theme here? liquid and slid it into Tim's neck, paralyzing him.

Kitten stood back and studied Tim. Yes, he looked exactly like Robin but this version was newer and more suited to her problems in height.

"Oh, Robbie-poo! I would LOVE to be your girlfriend!" She squealed as if they weren't standing in a compartment full of broken crates, buzzing insects, and her dad just barely starting to come to in the corner. Smiling with self-assurance, she kissed Tim on the lips.

"Yeah, and I'd love to go one night without having to stop a criminal from some insane crime or another but we don't always get what we want do we? Oh well, might as well enjoy it because, trust me, I will." Batgirl said emerging from the shadows and tackled her away, happily punching her repeatedly in the face. I don't think make-up's going to be able to cover _that_ bruise! Finally deciding that the girl's face had received enough trauma, Batgirl took out a small silver ball from a pocket in her utility belt and squeezed it, allowing a gas to come out in front of Kitten's nose, knocking her out.

"Robin!" Batgirl said looking away from the hand cuffs she'd just strapped tightly around Kitten's wrists.

_Here it comes, Babs is going to rush to Dick's side and probably forget about me standing paralyzed in the corner._

"Are you alright Tim?" Batgirl's face was inches from his own and she was whispering softly since Killer Moth had woken up (wouldn't want those secret identities coming out now would we?) to find that he couldn't move his wrists. "Don't worry, Tim, I'll have you better in no time." 

"I could get used to this," Tim said through clenched teeth and tried to smile but (duh) he couldn't move his face.

"I don't think you want to stay paralyzed. It would probably put a dent in your school tardy records… a bigger one," Batgirl grinned at Tim's strange remark. She unclipped her utility belt then and started searching the many pockets for something.

_Yes, and she notices me! Score! That's Tim 1…Dick 1,298…Aw, crap, Dick, I forgot. As much as the noticing thing totally works for me, I guess I've got to be the hero and tell her Dick's sitting in a cage full of extremely violent-looking insects. Crap._

Tim managed to get out the words 'Robin' and 'bees' before Batgirl looked up with alarm in her eyes, her task at hand already forgotten.

"Over there," Tim said glumly.

Batgirl frowned and bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Robin can wait a couple seconds," she said continued searching her belt.

_That's Tim __**2**__, Dick 1,298! In your face!_

Batgirl finally looked into the last pocket of her belt and took out a syringe filled with yellow liquid, injecting it carefully into Tim's neck. He immediately collapsed as if still getting used to the fact that he actually had control over his muscles. Batgirl smiled warmly and helped him into a sitting position but was gone from his side before Tim could say anything.

_Congratulations, that's another point for Dick. _Tim sighed and realized how selfish he sounded. _The guy's being attacked by over-aggressive bees. It'll be a miracle if he doesn't need to be taken to a hospital!_

Robin was running from a swarm of bees angrily chasing him. It was pretty funny to see the leader of the Teen Titans covered in red bee sting splotches and scared like hell.

Batgirl finally caught up with them and trapped the bees back in a glass cage. Robin immediately dropped down on the floor of the train and went into anaphylactic shock (he started choking up and couldn't breathe). But of course Batgirl was already at his side surreptitiously handing him things out of her utility belt and blocked whatever was happening from Killer Moth's and therefore Tim's view. After a few long seconds, Robin's breathing regulated and he smiled gratefully up at one of his best friends.

"Come on," Batgirl said helping him get up and walk towards Killer Moth's direction. "Let's get out of here. I can't believe that I can't leave you guys alone for five minutes before you go and get yourselves paralyzed/stung by a million bees."

Taking something out of yet another utility belt pocket Batgirl slapped it on Killer Moth's head. The bow (the ones people stick on wrapped presents because they're too lazy to put a real ribbon on it) let out an electric shock and knocked Killer Moth out again.

She grinned in answer to the boys' questioning stares. "I wasn't kidding when I said we 'ought to give him to Batman as a present. We practically bust Joker every week so I've been steadily collecting a little memorabilia."

Tim, having finally regained control of his body, got up with a smile and they all walked back to their own compartment, leaving Killer Moth, his insane daughter, and the whole compartment looking thoroughly trashed.

Robin took a glance at the clock on Batgirl's laptop and sighed. "It's almost time for us to get off in Gotham. We'd better change back into civvies."

"Speak for yourself, boy wonder," Tim said as Dick looked up to see Barbara in a hoodie (hood pulled up to cover her eyes) and jeans while Tim already had the standard sunglasses shielding his sapphire eyes from sight.

They finally arrived and it was late and very, very dark. Something about late nights must have appealed to the heroes. It also made it hard to find their ride.

"Hey, Babs, look! It's Jerry, that guy who gave us our tickets when we were going to Jump City!" Tim said preparing to wave.

"Come on, idiot," Babs said amusedly. She dragged the two boys with her towards a parking area where the lamp post was broken and no light shown.

A figure stepped out of the shadows; slender, lithe, feminine with a strange gait. It looked… feline.

"Hi, Selina," Barbara said smiling. "Is he -"

"I'm right here." Another figure emerged from the shadows; tall, well-built, dark hair, blue eyes. "You look well, Dick." He smirked (Tim had to learn it from someone) sarcastically at the many bee stings covering his skin.

"Somehow I imagined this all differently, Bruce," Dick groaned good-naturedly.

**Author's Note:**

Hmm… I'm not quite sure what I should say. Did you like the chapter? I don't really know yet if I like it or not (I guess that depends on you). Anyway, next chapter: a long ride home to Wayne Manor with plenty of time to reminisce in the car. Review, please!

JaxWin


	8. Chapter 8

**…: **My disclaimer took off in the Batmobile. Anyways, you didn't think I would actually say it, did you? Because it goes without saying…

Note: Most of this chapter is meaningless. It has absolutely nothing to do with the plot. I think you could probably just read the last quarter of this chapter and understand the story. BUT, being a writer, I would love it if you read the whole thing. Now, on with the story.

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 8:**

"- and so all of a sudden Killer Moth is down and out, and Kitten – KITTEN!! – is kicking the crap out of Tim!" Babs was giving Bruce and Selina the blow-by-blow version of a five minute fight with Killer Moth and insane offspring. They were already fifteen minutes into the ride and Wayne Manor was still another half hour away. No doubt, Babs will find a way to stretch the battle out for at least another twenty minutes.

The family was sitting in a large limo (Bruce, and Selina on one side, Dick, Babs, and Tim on the other) having a generally great time despite the earlier mentioned tension between the Batman and the first boy wonder.

"Before you can humiliate me any more, how did you get the anti venom for that paralyzing serum Kitten was using?" Tim cut across.

"Piece of cake, Tim. If you'd done the research I've done on the Teen Titans," Babs smirked at Robin and went on, "then you'd know that Kitten's boyfriend Fang did more than just spew webbing. Then it was just a simple matter of collecting the real venom from him and creating something to counteract the muscle relaxant."

"Should I even ask how you got it from him?" Dick asked cautiously.

"It would lead to a dramatic turn in the conversation, so why not?" Babs shrugged smiling happily. _This _was her family, not a police commissioner and his new wife Sarah Essen living in Chicago. "I got it the same way Kitten did."

"So you…" Dick said trying to imply the meaning of the statement without saying it.

"So I… It's a good start, Dick. Why don't you finish your sentence?"

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" Dick groaned sensing the direction the conversation was going in.

"Say what?" Babs grinned feigning innocence.

"Say something so idiotic, so completely sexist and outraging and all that, that you'll just have to blow up at me!" Dick said trying to sound annoyed.

"Hmm, considering my options, it sounds pretty fun, but should I really? Yes, yes I think I will."

"So you…" Dick started.

"Oh for God's sake, **I'll **finish it! So you seduced him didn't you, Babs?" Tim finished with a roll of his eyes.

"'Seduced?' Barbara Gordon, you _seduced _a boy?!?! I knew my lessons would work!" Selina cried out happily.

"'Lessons?' Selina Kyle, you –" Bruce started but Selina had already nestled up closer and was kissing him on the neck while the teenagers acted mature and made gagging faces at each other.

Bruce coughed slightly. "Selina, not in front of the kids!" He whispered in a not-so-discreet whisper. "Babs just continue with the story." Bruce Wayne (millionaire and world-renowned philanthropist) blushed.

"'Seduced?' Please boys, Barbara Gordon has standards." Babs smirked at the couple in the corner.

"'Standards?' Says the girl screwing Roy Harper." Dick snorted.

"I walked into his room and asked him to spit!" Was the indignant reply. "Except when Kitten did it, Fang was probably in his _bedroom_ and not his jail cell… and she probably used flattery as opposed to threats…and she was probably wearing considerably less clot-alright, alright, so we didn't _exactly _do the same thing." She said correcting herself at the looks the boys gave her.

"You carry around various anti venoms and my bee allergy medicine and coffee and probably a bunch of other random stuff around in your pockets?" Dick asked.

"You're allergic to bees?" Tim asked. _I should be very ashamed…_

"I asked a Zatanna to magic my belt so I could carry anything in my pockets," Babs said. "They're like bottom-less pits now."

"So, Bruce, what's on the agenda tonight?" Tim asked eagerly to get off the topic. "Has the Batman found anymore rat holes the Joker's been hiding in?"

"**You**, Tim, are going home as soon as we get back," Bruce scowled, "You said you'd already told your father you were going out for the weekend!"

"He doesn't get me," Tim said scowling back. "He's been in a coma since forever and now that's he's finally woken up, he wants to be friends. Yeah, sure, I'd love to but I'm out most of the time battling evil."

"Aw, poor Tim," Babs said throwing her arms around him in a big hug. "Want me to make up an excuse for you to get out?"

"No thanks, Barb, I think I'll live," Tim said._ Thank God Raven's not here_, he thought as he tried not to blush.

"Well, since Tim's grounded, does that mean, I can sub for him?" Dick said after they'd dropped him off at his house.

"No, it means we're all going home to some warm chocolate chip cookies and a night of rest, relaxation, and bonding." Bruce said firmly.

"Ms Kyle has certainly improved your outlook on life, Bruce," Dick laughed.

"As Starfire had done to yours," Bruce countered.

"Hey, I think I see Alfred out front. Dick, do you think he's holding up a platter of batarangs…" Barbara asked as they neared the mansion.

"… Or a plate of something decidedly delicious? I would go with the latter." Dick grinned and jumped out of the limo before it'd come to a complete stop.

"Master Dick, very good to see you," Alfred said hugging the teenage boy. "And you too, of course, Ms Barbara."

They all went inside to unpack and talk. Bruce and Dick walked into Dick's old room and Selina followed Babs up to her room. [See the note at the bottom for my reason why Babs is living in Wayne Manor

"Soooo… how's your crush on Dick going?" Selina asked slyly as Babs tucked a few shirts back into her dresser.

Barbara spun around quickly and gasped. "Who else knows?!?"

"Let's put it this way: Everyone but Dick." Selina teased.

"I'm totally over him. Believe me, Selina, totally and completely over him," Babs said unconvincingly.

"Really," Selina said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's not like he doesn't already have a girlfriend who's prettier, smarter, and an awesome butt-kicker," Babs sighed with her eyes on the ground.

Selina tipped her chin up. "Don't sell yourself short. Anyways, Dick isn't the only dark-haired, blue-eyed, to-die-for boy in Gotham."

_Tim_, Babs thought contemplatively.

Three rooms away Bruce Wayne sat watching his first adopted son unpacking a few sets of clothing in an old dresser.

Finished settling in, the boy turned away from his clothes and leaned back against the dresser, both vigilantes silent.

"Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Is this the part where we're supposed to hug?"

"I think so."

"So… uh… do you want to…?"

An alarm sounded.

"Saved by the Bat Alarm," both men said at the same time and laughed.

"Master Dick? Could you get the phone for me, please?" Alfred called up.

"I'll get the alarm, you get the phone," Bruce said and raced downstairs into the secret entrance of the Bat Cave.

By the time Dick had made it to the nearest phone, though [Wayne Manor is _huge_!!!, Babs was already talking to the person on the phone and her face was pale in shock.

"Oh my gosh… Tim, I'm so sorry."

"Babs, what's wrong with Tim?" Dick asked, worried.

"His dad is… dead."

And that was when the Batman decided to make his entrance. "Suit up you two. We're going to the Watchtower; the Justice League needs our help."

"The _Justice League_? Whoa…" Dick said stunned.

"We have to pick up Tim." Babs insisted as she pulled on her mask.

"What's wrong with Tim?" Batman asked, worried.

"I'll explain later," Babs said as she ran into the secret entrance (open the back panel of the grandfather clock in the front room).

**Author's Note:**

Okay, in my 'universe,' Commissioner Gordon has moved to Chicago with his new wife. Babs wanted to stay behind so she could stick with her school and still continue to be Batgirl after school. SO, Bruce Wayne, who is friends with a lot of people like the city police commissioner, offers to let the commissioner's daughter stay at his house so she can continue learning at her genius' institute.

Eh, this chapter hasn't been the most productive, I'm sorry to say. I can almost promise, though, that next chapter will have some developing plot. Here's a hint, I'm calling it The Obligatory Time-Traveling Chapter. Review!

JaxWin


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Yep, I'm actually writing my disclaimer out for the first time in, what, chapters? Hear this, World: JaxWin does not own the Teen Titans or any of the Bats.

Note: Sorry I didn't update last week… this chapter's not so great…

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 9:**

Titans Tower

Starfire sighed.

Raven looked up from her book and frowned at her friend. "Starfire, that's the fifth time you've sighed… in the last three minutes. Robin's fine."

Starfire looked up surprised. "No, no, friend Raven! I did not mean to imply that I was in any way unhappy. Please, do not mind me doing 'the sighing.' I am alright, really!"

"Sure, whatever," Raven said and went back to her book.

"Oh, I do not know what he is doing, I do not know who he is with, I do not even know if he is at all safe!" Starfire cried hysterically.

"Chill, dudes," Beast Boy said without taking his eyes off the TV. "I'm sure Batgirl and Tim are making sure nothing's gonna' happen to Robin."

"Yeah, Star, he called at least seven times on the train and on his ride home," Cyborg affirmed as he made himself an extra large sandwich.

"If you must, go into his room and do what you did the last time Robin was gone. If you must…" Raven said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh, yeah!" Beast Boy said remembering. "Yeah, that was fun."

"You mean the time when Robin went in search of the True Master and we all dressed up and pretended to be Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"That was very fun… in a very strange way, even for _my_ people," Starfire said laughing.

"Then let's not; I think it freaked Robin out a little to see his best friends in his clothes," Raven said dryly.

"You're right, Raven, I just hope he's not in any trouble," Starfire sighed again.

The Watchtower

"We're in _so_ much trouble," Robin whispered as he hid in the backseat of the Bat-mobile. While Batgirl, Robin, and Robin were stuck in the Bat-mobile, the Justice League was conferring in a back room.

"Don't worry, Dick, it's not like Superman's going to roast us with his heat vision," Batgirl said as she crouched down next to him.

"Yeah, I think they need to at least vote on it and we've got Batman _and _the Flash." Tim said shakily attempting to joke. "I'm not so sure about the other dozen or so members, though."

Mr. Drake was recently murdered and in the middle of the shock and grief, Batman had been called to the Watchtower. So, either abandon your kids in the middle of a very emotional time (with Catwoman, no less) or take minors into outer space where they weren't allowed to be [of course, Selina had to stay behind to take care of all the business like getting guardianship of Tim, satisfying police, blah, blah, and blah.

"Tim? Are you-" Batgirl started with a worried look.

"I said I was fine!" Tim snapped and immediately felt sorry. "I didn't mean it like that, Babs. It's really weird that even though I wasn't that close to him I-"

"Hello, immediate life-threatening situation currently in progress!" Robin said trying to distract Tim. Not only do they look alike, but now they're orphans, too. Could the similarities get any more insane?! "The _Justice League _is mad at us."

"I really don't get why they're mad. It's not like we crashed a party or anything. "Batgirl stated fingering a batarang.

"I think the Watchtower is kind of a 24-hour, adult-hero party just like Titans Tower is like Teen Heroes Hotel; people crash there whenever." Robin said thoughtfully.

"So we're just caught in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Tim asked with a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that from every single criminal ever caught." Batgirl said close to laughing. Laughing would probably be a bad idea though the idea of them getting in trouble _just _for going to the Watchtower was absolutely ridiculous.

"So, when they take us into individual rooms for interrogation, remember the plan," Robin said in a mock serious tone, "It's all Batman's fault."

"Excuse me?" The Dark Knight had just opened one of the doors to the Batmobile and motioned for the kids to get out.

"That was some really bad timing on your part," Batgirl said grinning.

Robin stepped out and turned back to Batgirl to make a witty retort but ran face first into the man of steel. Without thinking, he blurted out the first words that came to mind. "Please don't roast me."

Superman raised an amused eyebrow at Batman.

"Kids these days; so eccentric…" Batman said with a smirk.

"Yeah, tell me about it. All my nephew ever does is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk about his pink-haired new girlfriend," the Flash said talking at a speed barely slow enough to make out.

"Hi… I think we know your nephew. Kid Flash?" Robin asked clearly star-struck.

"Uh-huh, that would explain the similar costumes and names." The Flash said excruciatingly slowly, as if talking to someone who didn't understand that two plus two does, in fact, equal four.

"Stop embarrassing us," Batgirl said and slapped Robin on the back of the head lightly.

"So, are you mad at us?" Tim asked hesitantly.

"What?" Superman asked, both eyebrows going up.

"You know, for crashing the 24-hour, adult-hero party that is the Watchtower." Tim blurted out without much thought.

"I repeat; what?" Superman asked raising both eyebrows again.

"That is possibly the stupidest thing you've ever said, Robin." Batgirl smacked her forehead with her palm. "Please don't listen to anything the boys say." Batgirl pleaded with the super-heroes.

"Are you the sane one?" the Green Lantern asked, joining Batman, Superman, and the Flash. "Batman, your kids are a little… eccentric."

"Like I said earlier," Batman said smirking some more.

"Can we get to the point here? I'm in space, in the Watchtower, talking to three of the greatest heroes ever (no, not counting you Batman, you're my dad), and if Wonder Woman flies in with the Martian Manhunter in the next 5 seconds, I think my head is going to explode from shock." Robin said sounding faintly hysterical.

"Hello everyone, who do we have here?" Wonder Woman said as she flew in through a door and the Martian Manhunter phased through the floor beneath her.

Robin collapsed against Batgirl.

"Um, I think he's out." Batgirl laid Robin down back in the Batmobile and fanned his face.

"Are we in trouble or not and why is Batman here?" Tim asked in conclusion. He stole a quick glance at Batgirl fanning Robin's face.

"No, you're not in trouble. What ever gave you that idea?" the Green Lantern asked.

"It was probably the secret whispering going on in the back room while we sat in the Batmobile like kids sent to the principle's office," Tim replied wryly.

"You'd know a lot about that, wouldn't you Tim?" Batman said glaring at him.

"_Anyway_, we've got a little job for you," the Martian Manhunter said flatly.

"Anything!" Robin regained consciousness instantly. "I mean, uh, what is it?"

"How do you feel about a little undercover operation?" Wonder Woman smiled.

"Do I get to skip school?" Tim asked.

"Sure, whatever," Superman said before Batman could say 'no'.

"We're in," Batgirl confirmed. "What specifically would you like?"

"There have been some rumors of a teenage mafia in Gotham," Flash explained.

"You're kidding right?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"If kids like you can be superheroes, then you should be able to be criminals too." Superman shrugged.

"I'm not a kid; I'm seventeen…" Robin said pouting.

"So you reasoned that since you're adults, it wouldn't be fair to hit minors and since we're all underage, it's okay for us to fight them?" Batgirl concluded.

"Something like that…" the Green Lantern said.

"C'mon, let's get this thing started," Batgirl said sighing.

"Hey, Barbara?" Batman called behind him as they flew back into Gotham City.

"Yeah, Bruce?"

"Want to know what we were talking about in the back room?"

"… okay…" Babs answered suspiciously.

"The Green Arrow wanted to know how your date with Speedy went last week," Batman said grimly [he-he, he doesn't know :). "Anything you wanted to tell me? You know, before I ground you for life."

Babs blushed with embarrassment. "If it counts for anything, Selina gave me permission."

"You're grounded… for life."

Two weeks later

"So… You, a spy? You thought you could deceive me, eh? You thought you coul–" A teenage boy stood imperiously in front of his way overdone giant plush throne. The room was filled with mismatched chairs that looked just as overdone as his throne, all lined up against a long table.

"Could? I _did _'deceive' you, you idiot," Tim said from where he was sitting arrogantly on a bright red chair. The lighting was dim since the only working light bulbs were either right above the table or spotlighting Mr. Ego in front of the throne, and it was hard to make out the faces of the other people sitting around the table (how many faces? Were there any at all?).

"Jack, Jack, Jack… I'm deciding your fate for you at this very moment. Now's not a good time to test my patience." Tim had grown accustomed to the use of his father's name as his alias in the past weeks, but a sudden sense of real danger made him look up in shock.

"I seem to have gotten your attention. What should I do? Feed you to the beasts? Rip you to pieces myself? Shoot you? Or your _girlfriend_?" the boy said, chest swelling with self-importance.

"Come now, Emil, stop being so melodramatic. Stephanie hasn't done anything wrong so it would be completely unfair to punish her," Babs said as she wrapped her hand in the boy's and gave him a long kiss. "Why don't we merely wipe his memory? Do you not recall that I hypnotize quite well?"

"Yes, dearest Sarah, that _would _be easier, but I wouldn't get to have any fun," 'Emil' pouted unaware that he was calling Babs by the name of her stepmother.

"I could always beat him up for you, boss," Dick said in a thick Texan accent from where he sat across from Tim. "You know, so you don't have to bloody yourself, sir."

"Yes, but I _still_ wouldn't get to have any fun," Emil said thoughtfully now. "Oh, I know! Why don't I punish _all _the traitors?"

He threw Babs at Dick and had them at gunpoint before the trio had even realized they were found out.

"Huh, so you figured out Sarah and I were spies too? All on your own? I'm impressed. I guess looks aren't everything, eh Sarah?" Dick said getting up and untangling himself from Babs, the accent immediately disappearing.

"By the way, you're a lousy kisser." She said and wiped her mouth.

"That's what I always loved about you three; you never stop being such smart-asses. It's guaranteed 100 verbal abuse all the way to the end. It'll be _so _much fun to kill you all." Emil said smirking. "Want to hear my grand plan?"

"You're going to tell us it anyway," Tim shrugged casually.

"Since you insist," Emil said flamboyantly. "I am going to be born in one century. That's right, I come from the future. And no, I'm not on drugs. 'What happened?' you ask. The Teen Titans happened. All I did was travel back a century and try stealing the Clock of Eternity. No biggie, right? But the alien chick had to go and bust my suit twenty years from now [this is a reference to the first episode of season 2, _How Long is Forever_. You're Robin aren't you?" He asked pointing at Dick. "I figured from the look you gave me when I mentioned your team."

"You must be feeling very good about yourself right now, Warp," Babs said stiffly. "Do go on with your plan, though, it's truly quite riveting."

"Well, it doesn't matter about the pas- no not the past, the futu- no not that either. Anyway, it doesn't matter if you broke my suit, left me in an infant state eighty years out of my time period, or if you're just plain bad at doing diapers (which you are, _Nightwing_). It doesn't matter, 'cause I'm getting revenge on you all right now. Your team is currently being attacked by Slade and he's really kicking their butts. I wouldn't worry about them now though, because you're about to take a trip into the Jurassic period."

Emil revealed the time-traveling suit underneath his shirt and quickly activated it.

"All that random junk you got us to steal, furniture, chemicals, plants, rare animals… that was all a diversion? You only needed a bit of tech to work with and your suit would have been ready to fire into the future?" Tim asked in disbelief. "That was a major waste of time."

"We actually needed the furniture; don't you think this room looks in style?" Warp said with sincerely [future style is seriously kooky.

"Uh, Warp, I think the circular knobby thing on the front of your suit is upside-down," Babs said eying the tech [we all know what a computer-y person Babs is.

"Don't be stupid! It's a circle and circles don't have upside-down's or right side-up's!" Warp snapped irritably as his worm hole opened to a view of dinosaurs in a jungle. "SEE!!"

He pushed them all in through the wormhole, but at the last second Babs grabbed hold of Warp's foot and dragged him through the portal.

On the other side of the portal…

"I just _had _to miss two weeks of school for this… Damn."

"Where…? When…? Getting back to the present is going to be… difficult."

"YOU IDIOT!! I _told _you it was upside-down!"

**Author's Note:**

This is a bit of a longer chapter than usual but I didn't update last week (sorry!). Anyways, I know I said that this would definitely be the time-traveler, and that the plot _would _move and reveal itself… Sorry. Please review anyway, even if it's just to say that you hated the chapter.

JaxWin


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 10:**

Snow fell gently over the rooftops of Gotham City… the cracked, decrepit, abandoned rooftops of Gotham City.

Batgirl, Robin, and Tim had changed back into their costumes after tying up Emil (a.k.a. Warp) and electrocuting him a couple times for kicks.

"So, what's the plan, leader?" Batgirl asked automatically looking at Robin.

"Find someone – anyone - who can help us and…" Robin paused.

"And?" Tim asked.

"That's as far as I got. Are we supposed to ask them if we can use their handy-dandy time machines? Whatever's left of Warp's technology was fried _before_ we started prodding him with tasers." Robin frowned.

"Hmm, who should we look for?" Batgirl mused. "Batman? It would be pretty interesting to see him as an old man… HEY, IDIOT! How far away in time are we from where we started?"

When Warp refused to answer, she reached for her utility belt and he answered hastily, "About ten years."

"So he's not an old man yet. Come on, let's go find Wayne Manor," Robin said leading the way through the snowy streets.

"You wanted to kill me?" Tim asked Warp serenely. "I'll settle for dragging you around on a rope and maybe getting in a few good hits."

"Tell me if you want help," Batgirl called back brightly. "Hey, Rob, you okay?" she asked running up to Robin.

"Not really; I'm worried about what happened to my team. When I agreed to come visit Bruce, I didn't know that I was also going to be dragged into the Watchtower and put on an undercover mission for two weeks… and then sucked ten years into the future." Robin sighed. "If Warp really did send Slade to attack Titans Tower…"

"We'll get back to the right place in time, we'll kick Slade's butt, and if you're still not feeling well, I sure the Justice League would give Warp to you as a piñata for your troubles." Batgirl said comfortingly.

"Yeah, thanks Batgirl," Robin said flashing her a smile. "I really missed you when I was in Jump City."

"I'm sure Starfire misses you even more right now," Batgirl said a little uncomfortably.

Robin, however, saw worry flicker across Batgirl's face and pulled her into a hug, which Tim of course saw too.

"Jealous, Jack[Remember, for the undercover mission, Tim, Babs, and Robin all used their parents' names" Warp asked smugly.

Tim didn't reply but instead resolved to electrocute criminals more often in the… future.

Titans Tower (Back in the Past/Present)

"I was kind of hoping Robin would be here," Slade said conversationally as he easily blocked a punch from Cyborg and tossed him into a wall casually. "Robin puts up more of a fight."

"You would like a fight?" Starfire asked, eyes glowing.

"Bring it on," Raven said at levitated chunks of ceiling debris [remember, in the first chapters how Starfire started shooting Babs and the ceiling collapsed? Well, Slade attacking didn't exactly help keep it together.

"_Snarl, snarl-snarl, snarl, hiss!_" Beast Boy said menacingly in tiger form.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg said peeling himself off the wall.

They all rushed Slade but he sent them each flying into a wall one by one and when finished, he sat down and rummaged calmly through the refrigerator.

"Oh man, that's my emergency two foot-er sandwich! Why are you doing this?" Cyborg called weakly from his spot next to the stereo system.

"I'm hungry." Slade replied shortly and started adding fillings to the already large sandwich Cyborg had prepared.

"No, dude, why are you doing _this_?" BB whined unable to move.

"Beast Boy's right … for a change. It's been twenty-five minutes." Raven said staggering up and shakily trying to brush off some plaster.

"Please finish quickly and mercifully." Starfire said lying with her eyes closed.

"I've got my reasons for dragging it out so long." Slade said slicing up the sandwich with a freakishly sharp knife he'd pulled from the inside of an arm guard. "Reason #1: I just don't like you kids. Reason #2: I'm a mercenary getting paid by the hour who gets a bonus for a bloody death. Reason #3: I'm waiting for Robin. So stop your complaining and brace yourselves for a painful next few hours. Or better yet, pray Robin comes home before the day ends."

Back (not quite the word I was looking for) in the Future

"Alfred?" Batgirl said cocking an eyebrow as the butler opened the front door of the mansion. "Quite honestly, I was expecting a robot servant or something."

"Ms. Gordon? Master Dick?" Alfred almost yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry we disappeared in time and all that. Tim's behind dragging along the perp." Robin said quickly. "Listen, can we talk to Bruce?"

"I'm rather at a loss for what to say," Alfred said with a quizzical expression. "Since, it appears that you are also talking to him in the main living room at this very moment."

"I'm going to ask the obvious question. What?" Batgirl said and exchanged a look with Robin. After a knowing nod, both rushed past Alfred and into the mansion

Tim hurried up the steps of the mansion (with Warp in tow). "Hi Alfred, have you seen -?"

Alfred heaved a sigh and said, "Into the living room we go, then."

"I can't believe this…" Bruce Wayne stood up from his seat in a large armchair and stared in amazement at Batgirl, Robin, and Tim as they ran into the room, breathing heavily.

"Um, hi, Bruce, did Al just tell us that we're here?" Robin said clutching his side.

"Am I seeing my younger self? In the same room as me?" A tall thin man with long dark hair stood up abruptly. Then, suspiciously, he asked, "Bruce, you didn't put something in my drink, did you?"

"Ah, well, time travel: this is exactly what I should be expecting on a Saturday," said a red-haired woman who sat in a wheelchair by the fire.

"And I'm the only one getting a déjà vu feeling?" asked the young man (who _still_ looked a lot like the first man even if his hair happened to be shorter) said from his seat next to the woman.

"Hey, let us say something, too," Batgirl said indignantly. "'cause, just for the record, I was expecting at least one of you to be bald or something."

"Ah, that's me alright," the woman said wheeling herself over to the trio. "Barbara Gordon, I'm Barbara Gordon, at your service, but you might as well call me Oracle. The one who's in dire need of a hair cut is you, Dick, Nightwing. Tim… I'm sorry to say that you still are - and might forever be – Robin, over there in the corner."

"That's just like you, Barbara, to overlook all the rules of existence saying that two of yourselves can't exist in the same time, and introduce everyone to each other," Bruce said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you too," Tim said cutting in hastily. "But we kind of need to be getting back to our own time… My brain is hurting from all the strange possibilities this adventure could bring… I don't want to break the space time continuum or something. So, if it's possible that we could, I don't know, hitch a ride back to the past...?"

"If _this_, me and me being here in the same time, is possible," Nightwing said staring idly at the glass he had been sipping from, "then, right now, I think anything is possible."

"Sure, just let me dig out my handy-dandy time machine," Bruce said sarcastically.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Bruce," Robin said appreciatively.

"Stop changing the subject," Tim said, "How do we do it?"

"I'm sure a genius like me could develop a way to salvage Warp's tech and send you back to your own time," Oracle said smugly. "Come on, Batgirl, let's get to work."

"Um, I guess we'll just, um, stay here then…?" Tim called half-heartedly after the females as they promptly exited the manor with the hostage in tow.

"Soooo… anything good on the television, lately?" Robin asked in a desperate attempt to fill the following silence.

"Don't even try to fool us," Nightwing smirked, "You want to know about the future don't you?"

"Yes," Tim replied instantly. "Very, very, very badly."

"You don't even want to know how you can exist in the same timeline as yourself?" Bruce asked as if that conversation would have been more exciting than finding out possible future events.

"It's probably a fact that time travel has been established in this time period so upon arrival we will - and are going to - be promptly sent back to our own time where we will continue normally with our lives for the next ten years, probably forgetting that this little excursion ever happened until the moment we burst into this room again…?" Tim and Robin stated at the same time, somehow turning the theory into a question.

With a resigned sigh, Bruce asked what they wanted to know with as much grace as he could muster.

"You and Selina?" Robin said in a mock interrogation voice.

"They tied the knot!" Nightwing said smirking as he pointed to the ring on Bruce's finger.

"Dammit! Now I have to give Babs two hundred dollars when we get back," Tim growled.

"You get used to losing bets with one of the smartest people in the world after a while," Future Tim said sadly.

"The rest of the titans?" Robin continued insistently, betraying the hint of worry in his voice.

"You'll arrive in time to stop Slade, save the day, and everyone gets married," Nightwing said grinning.

"SERIOUSLY?!?! WHO?" Robin demanded not content with the fact that he would be able to save the day.

"Raven and Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bumble Bee, a certain boy wonder and an angelic warrior from Tameran…" Nightwing said trailing off dreamily.

While the boys gossiped like middle school girls, the girls were hard at work disassembling Warp's suit.

"That idiot," Batgirl muttered under her breath.

"Which idiot are we talking about again?" Oracle said with a laugh. "The male or female kind?"

"Boy, duh."

"Do I get ten guesses as to who it is?"

"Try two."

"Hmm, I'll take time-traveling boy blunder, Dick Grayson for my first." Oracle laughed as she teased her adolescent self.

"Why would I be mad at Dick? He's my best friend even though he's also my secret crush and probably breaks my heart every day with how much he loves Starfire." Batgirl said giving a casual shrug as she welded together parts of the suit.

"Oh. You're still not over him." Oracle said offhandedly, implying a 'yet'. "Well, then I'd have to go with the other Robin."

"Clarify; are we talking about Jason, the arms dealer Robin, or Tim, the recent orphan and great detective Robin?"

"Jason," Oracle said sarcastically with a roll or her eyes.

"You are so off target I can't believe that you're actually me. How could someone who just won two hundred bucks off Tim be so unintuitive in ten years?" Batgirl said horrified. "I could never be angry at Tim!"

"OH! So we're talking about Bruce?" Oracle said with feigned stupidity.

Batgirl shook Oracle roughly by the shoulders. "WARP!! I'M TALKING ABOUT WARP!!!! He _is_ the person who wired this suit all wrong, used an unreliable and highly expensive power core that needed replacing, and failed to hammer on a circular knobby thing on the front of his suit the right side up!!!"

Batgirl took several deep breaths and Oracle patted her knowingly on the arm. "I'd choose Tim if I were you. He's better for you in the long run. Now let's get the new suit over to Bruce's."

Opening a portal in time in the middle of Bruce's living room, Oracle nodded once and signaled for Batgirl, Robin, and Tim to step through one at a time. Batgirl disappeared with a smile and a wave for everyone and Robin quickly followed suit after throwing Warp into the portal in front of him. Tim took a last look around the room and decided he couldn't go without one last remark.

"It's nice to know that my future as a superhero is looking so bright," he said shaking his head.

"Other than still being Robin, I think you future's going to be just fine," Oracle said beaming and she quickly wheeled up to him and kissed Tim lightly on the cheek.

Tim disappeared into the portal quickly with a wolfish grin at his future self and the portal evaporated, leaving the main room silent.

With a nervous cough, Future Tim said, "I hope this doesn't mean you're leaving me for a younger man, Babs." And the whole family erupted in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

Um, sorry it took so long to get the story back up and running. Let's just say I took a December break. I hope this super long chapter makes up for the absence. Up in the next chapter our trio is back in the right time… mostly. Please review!

JaxWin


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans… YET!

Note: We just came back from the future and as I am out of plot options (for the moment), we will now be going into… THE PAST!!!!

**Bats in Jump City Chapter 11:**

Tim stepped out of the time portal, eyes starry from the kiss on the cheek that Oracle had given him. That was when Batgirl pushed him up against the wall of the building they'd landed outside of. She raised a finger to her lips and hushed him and Tim could make out Robin's figure squished against the shadowy wall next to him (Warp's an unconscious lump next to the garbage can). Hearing voices approaching, Tim immediately quieted.

"So do you all know the plan?" a deep male voice asked.

"Sir, yes, sir. We've gone over it three million times and counting, sir," a girl said in a mock military fashion.

"No worries, we're using our parents' names, Sarah, Jack, and John," a boy assured the older man.

"This may be our first undercover operation, but I have a feeling it'll turn out quite nicely," came the smug voice of another boy. "No 'teenage mafia' can stand up against the bats."

Batgirl, Robin, and Tim exchanged glances and waited for the voices to fade into the distance before finally speaking.

"I don't think we're in the right time," Batgirl said slowly.

"What gave it away, Babs? Our past selves just walking past us towards their first undercover mission that's bound to fail?" Tim said partly hysterical.

"Tim, shut up and calm down," Dick said laying a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Think about it guys, we've arrived two weeks before all our troubles truly began. We could prevent all this from happening! We could storm Warp's lair, stop him from ever hiring Slade, and be back in time for lunch."

"Dick, I don't think we should meddle with the time stream," Babs said frowning. "We've already talked to our future selves; don't push your luck. What would happen to the version of ourselves that exists in this time? They would continue on with their lives but we'd be erased from history because they never traveled in time and had never met their future-future selves."

"Are you saying that we should do nothing?" Dick asked outraged.

"No," Babs said facing him. "I'm saying we should go to Central City or maybe even Metropolis, just anywhere outside of Jump City and Gotham. We can fight crime there while lying low. When our two weeks are spent, we go back to Jump, kick Slade's butt, and hand over Warp."

Tim rubbed his temple with a frown. "I'm really confused, but I'll go with whatever Babs says."

"Dick?" Babs asked without glancing at Tim. "We wouldn't do anything without you."

"We'll be back in time to save the day?" Dick asked uncertainly.

"You heard what Nightwing said," Babs assured him.

"I think I'll regret this in ten years," Dick groaned.

"If you did, I think Nightwing would've told you," Tim chuckled.

At the Gotham City Bus Station…

"Sooo…" Babs said staring up at the list of times and departures.

"Metropolis?" Tim suggested.

"What if we run into Superman there and he thinks we're slacking off and decides to roast us?" Dick asked with a hint of worry.

"I thought we'd already established the fact that real superheroes don't use their heat vision on people just for the heck of it, Dick," Babs groaned.

"Central City?" Tim said reading another sign.

"The Flash's town? He'll think we're obsessive fans," Dick said picking through the contents of his backpack.

"Correction: He'll think YOU'RE an obsessive fan boy, which you are," Babs said with a smirk.

"Um… Steele City, Jump City, New York City , Keystone City, Central City, Metropolis… there's not much else on the list except for some random city I've never heard of called Blüdhaven ," Tim frowned.

"Perfect," Dick and Babs said at the same time, before both laughing and making Tim feel EXTREMELY excluded.

"Now that we're on an empty bus with nothing to do for five hours and about five cups of coffee dripping through our blood, how about a story?" Tim asked quietly.

"Sure, Tim," Babs said wrapping herself in a blanket-like coat. "What did you have in mind?"

"How'd you guys meet?"

There was a silence for a moment but then Dick spoke as if in a trance. "I joined Bruce first. It was right after… after my parents were killed and I was hoping for vengeance. I became his partner in crime under the name Robin. It was just me, Bruce, and Al those first few years, but then Gotham City meets Poison Ivy."

"My old friend Pamela Isley – yes, that's right Tim, I was friends with Poison Ivy once – was on a save-the-trees kick," Babs supplied. "So she started taking advanced classes with a questionable professor who, in the end, subjected Pam to some 'testing' which turned her, quite literally, green."

"Her father, Commissioner Gordon, wasn't buying the story behind how Poison Ivy was born that Babs gave him and out comes the Bat-signal. Bruce and I dove into the battle unprepared and Poison Ivy was able to use her mind-controlling spores to… to, um…"

"What?" Tim asked Dick curiously [he doesn't fully understand what Poison Ivy can do with her spores because Batman developed an antidote for most of them ages ago. "She made you attack each other? Jump off cliffs? Trash the police station?"

"Nah," Babs laughed. "Pam made them fall in love with her, though I'm pretty sure that was accidental."

Dick's cheeks were red as he continued the story. "So anyway, Bruce and I were in the middle of trying to catch Poison Ivy as she's hopping around from plant to plant in the park when she blows a cloud of pollen at us and we start sneezing uncontrollably.

"Being under mind control is a funny thing; it's like you know what you're doing so that you can be embarrassed about it later, but you can't actually do anything about it while you're under."

"That's when I chose to make my entrance," Babs said proudly. "I waltzed into the park in my handmade Bat-costume with nothing but my wits, a previous knack for gymnastics and karate and I gas mask I'd borrowed from Gotham PD. I found Robin drooling at Pam's feet."

"This is the part where I'm embarrassed; Poison Ivy set me on Batgirl like a hound and I obeyed, going at her with all I had."

"Being as clever as I am, I quickly realized that I had to take down Pam to release Dick and Bruce from her evil mind control, so I did with success and that was the formal introduction between Batgirl and Robin and Batman." Babs finished with a slight bow.

"Babs, you're forgetting the formal introduction between Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, and Bruce Wayne," Dick protested.

"Oh yeah, that was fun," Babs said smiling. She grinned at the look of confusion on Tim's face. "The day after Pam was arrested, I decided to find out who the Dark Knight and his sidekick were so I did some research, figured out who it was, hacked into their security system to allow me access onto the mansion's grounds, and knocked on their front door asking for the Dark Knight."

"She's awfully pushy," Dick said sticking his tongue out at the girl.

"Tell me about it," Tim agreed, earning himself a punch on the shoulder.

"Come to think of it, that wasn't actually the first, first time we'd met," Babs said tossing a blanket to Tim and Dick each as they prepared to sleep. "We went to the same school for years."

"We did?" Dick asked in surprise but quickly tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean, we did."

"You didn't know?" Babs asked hurt shown all over her face. Without a word she covered herself in her coat and fluffed her backpack like a pillow to sleep.

"One more question, Babs?" Tim asked after moment.

Sigh. "Fine."

"How did Batman make an antidote for Poison Ivy's love spores if he never had an adequate sample?"

There was a pause before Babs answered softly. "Pammy gave me bottled love potion before turning to crime. I didn't believe her until I saw that my best friend had turned into a vegetable but after seeing that it worked, I gave it to Bruce so that he could churn out an antidote. Now, go to sleep, Tim."

Shifting so that her back was turned to the boys, Babs slowly reached into her backpack and fingered a rose-tinted perfume bottle with a handwritten note attached.

_Dear Babs,_

_I __know__ about the huge crush you've got on a certain Dick Grayson. That's why as a last parting gift to one of my best friends, I'm giving you a nice bottle of love potion. Use it wisely, kid, since you won't be getting another chance at this. There's only enough for one person – or just enough to concoct an antidote. It's your choice, Babs, but either way, no hard feelings, 'kay? _

_Love ya'_

_Pam_

Babs withdrew her hand from the empty bottle, rolled over, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

Um, yeah, sorry about the approximate three week wait. I hereby give any readers permission to send encouraging hate mail the next time I take an unexplained leave of absence for more than two weeks.

ALSO, for the Poison Ivy back story, I partially took that from the cartoon The Batman. Other notes include the cities mentioned in the bus station scene. They ARE real DC places and if you look up Blüdhaven, its Nightwing's base of operation (or was until Slade blew it up and Nightwing moved to New York City). I'm not quite sure if Central City is actually the Flash's real hometown, but it was either that or Keystone City. Many apologies if I'm wrong!

JaxWin


End file.
